


Here's to us

by IsisKitsune



Series: Among Vampires and Androids [14]
Category: Almost Human
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Drinking & Talking, Episode: s01 e07 Simon Says, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Vampire!John, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John was kind of shy walking into Captain Maldonado’s office. “How’s Dorian?”<br/>He blinked at the glass held out to him but took it and sat in the nearby chair. “Charging, what this for?”<br/>“Celebrating,” Sandra clinked her glass against his before taking a good sized drink.<br/>“Celebrating, what?”<br/>“Winning,” she gasped out as the burn of the alcohol slowly faded then poured a bit more than she probably should into her glass.<br/>“Winning?” John grinned and drained his own glass before setting it aside. “Most wouldn’t call that winning.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's to us

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place at the end of Simon Says

John was kind of shy walking into Captain Maldonado’s office. “How’s Dorian?”

He blinked at the glass held out to him but took it and sat in the nearby chair. “Charging, what this for?”

“Celebrating,” Sandra clinked her glass against his before taking a good sized drink.

“Celebrating, what?”

“Winning,” she gasped out as the burn of the alcohol slowly faded then poured a bit more than she probably should into her glass.

“Winning?” John grinned and drained his own glass before setting it aside. “Most wouldn’t call that winning.”

“Hey, that animal is off the streets, you’re alive,” _if you are actually alive_ , was mumbled low enough John barely heard it so he kept his mouth shut. “Sounds like a win to me.”

John sipped at the glass when she refilled it for him then frowned. “You don’t have to worry about them you know.”

“No, John, I _don’t_ know. I don’t even know what the hell just happened!”

“My drones came to help me. They sensed I was in danger, and reacted. Don’t worry, I’m safe now and they went back into hibernation.”

“Drones,” Sandra’s brows were lowered as she slammed her glass down. “What the hell, exactly, are your Drones.”

John ran a hand over his face and unconsciously scratched at where the collar had been. “Vampires, the ones you humans tracked down and annihilated, they weren’t vampires. They were,” John laughed, “they were basically plague victims. Sick, contagious, but not true vampires.” He reached over and took the bottle to fill her glass but placed his palm over the rim and kept her from picking it up. “Vampires, are what those things were. Those were drones. Low level workers, scavengers, and in the old days they were hunters. They brought back food for the Queen. Without her, there were no more vampires and the drones would die off. They use to create these huge dens underground. Digging out when they needed room, all to protect the hive and the Queen.” John let go of her glass before taking up his own and drinking it in a few gulps. “The last Queen died centuries ago. I’m the closest thing there is to one now, since she made me the way I am.” Sandra blinked and took a deep drink as John shrugged, “I was turned by the Queen, I guess her blood is what gives me power over them. I’ve always been able to control them.” John finished off his glass and waited for Sandra’s slightly dazed eyes to focus on him. “You don’t have to worry about them, they won’t hurt you as long as you don’t do something stupid like try to kill me or them. The precinct, believe it or not, is like my den. It’s my comfort zone, and they will do anything to protect the den just as they would the Queen.”

“So if we happen to see those things again,” John smirked at the slight slur and made sure to take the bottle out of sight. “They won’t eat us?”

“Or anyone else. As long as I’m alive, conscious and you don’t attack them.” John shrugged, “Not that any of that’s going to happen any time soon. I’ll have to feed them if I wake them up too often, and that jackass wasn’t even a snack.” John was already on the phone, making sure the captain would have a cab waiting for her once she finished her last drink.

“John, how many of those things are there?”

John grinned, fangs visible since his retainer was scrapped (and Rudy would NOT let him hear the end of that), “You know what… I’ve never counted.” Sandra’s eyes went a little wide and he patted the wall as he headed out the door. “Like I said, don’t worry about them. I’ve got it covered.” John stepped back into the room, “Oh, yeah, by the way. Dorian’s moving in with me. I’m getting sick of sneaking around like teenagers.”

Sandra blinked at the grinning vampire before he was gone and she was left downing her drink and grabbing her coat, thinking it time to go home to bed, and hoping this was just a very weird dream.


End file.
